So Sudden, So unexpected
by AnimeGirl9894
Summary: Death of a loved one can tear a home apart. Yugi's grandpa dies and Yugi and Yami have to learn to live on. Darkshipping included and R&R please


**I'm writing this because my Grandma died recently. She was an awesome person and she loved that I wrote stories so here it is. **

**There is darkshipping in this cuz I can't write a YuGiOh fanfic without it. The perspective shifts from character to character but it should be easy enough to follow. Anyway, I don't own YuGiOh or any of the characters!**

/mind-link/** and **_thoughts_

**Plz R&R**

Yugi sat in his biology class listening to Ms. Takahashi go off about ecosystems and organisms working together. He sighed and let his eyes roam around the class. The sky outside was slightly overcast, rain threatened to fall at any moment. A cold breeze was flowing through the class from an open window. Most of the class was tiredly taking notes or had just given up and were sleeping. Suddenly there was a loud crash towards the back of the class. Everyone, including Yugi, turned around to see Joey sprawled out on the ground, rubbing his head. The class laughed but it was abruptly cut off by the teacher. "Mr. Wheeler, would you mind not interrupting my class? Keep your butt in the chair and pay attention, there will be a test on this on Monday." The class groaned and Ms. Takahashi simply picked up where she left off. Yugi glanced over at Joey to see if he was ok but stopped when he saw his friend staring at his phone. His face was pale and his jaw hung open. Yugi stared worriedly as Joey raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Wheeler?"

"Me and Yugi need to leave now, it's a family emergency." His voice shook slightly as he spoke. Yugi stood up and picked up his backpack. _ Hope everything is ok. Maybe it's his dad again. _Ms. Takahashi sighed annoyed and waved them off. Joey rushed out of the class with Yugi close behind. Once they were out in the hall Joey stopped and stood completely still.

"Joey is everything ok? What's the emergency?" Yugi asked concerned. Joey shook his head. He was staring at his phone, his bangs covering his eyes. "Joey?" the blonde didn't meet his eyes, his mouth opened and closed before he finally spoke. The words were quiet and strained.

"Yugi…Yugi I'm sorry but I got a text from Yami. He said that…he said your grandpa died." The words seemed to be in another language, he didn't understand. Yugi stared at Joey in shock. His friend's chocolate brown eyes met his and Yugi felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. _Died…? Grandpa died? No it can't be true! It has to be some kind of joke. He can't be gone, I saw him this morning! No… _Yugi sank against the wall and down to the floor. Tears flowed freely down his face and his body shook with each shaky breath. Joey sat down next to him and put his arm around his shoulders. "I-I'm sorry Yugi." It was the only thing he could think to say. Mr. Motou had been like a grandfather to him ever since he became friends with Yugi. He was never good at comforting people. Yugi's sobs died down to sniffles and he looked over at Joey.

"I-I need to go home Joey." He said quietly. Joey nodded wordlessly and helped him stand up. They walked down the street in silence. Yugi was staring at the ground, trying to keep the tears at bay. _Dead. Grandpa is dead, gone. How could this happen? I never said goodbye, I left without saying anything this morning. He's gone and I can never talk to him again. _Yugi shook his head, seeing the Kame Game Shop coming into view. Sooner than he wished they were at the door. The closed sign hung lopsided on the door, Yugi's hand shook as he reached out and unlocked the door and walked into the game shop. Everything was the same, games lined the shelves and duel monster posters adorned the walls. Fresh tears fell down his already wet face and he quickly left the game shop that held so many memories. The house was silent, nothing moved. It felt empty and lifeless without his grandpa happily hustling around.

"Is Yami here?" Joey's question broke into his thoughts and he looked back at him confused. Joey glanced up stairs. "I mean can you, um, sense him with your mind-link thing." Yugi nodded and glanced up the stairs, he could sense his dark u in his room but the communication through the mind-link had been blocked. Yugi usually would immediately go see if Yami was ok but his grief was overpowering his concern.

"He's in his room…I think I should go see…my-"

"Yugi its ok, I'll be down here if you need me." Joey said giving him a comforting smile. Yugi nodded gratefully and slowly started up the stairs. It felt as though he was trying to run underwater. Every step closer to his grandfather's room was harder than the last. Before he knew it he was standing in front of his door, behind it was his grandpa's body. He opened the door slowly and looked inside. Grandpa was lying in his bed on his back; he looked as if he were sleeping. He slid carefully across the hardwood floor towards the bed. Yugi shook his head in disbelief, it couldn't be true. Yugi touched his grandpa's arm and shook his head again. His skin was icy cold and the color was gone from his face. Yugi's knees wobbled and he fell to the floor. Racking sobs shook his body as he buried his head in his arms.

"No no no no. I'm sorry grandpa. I'm sorry I wasn't here. I'm sorry for all the times that you asked to have family time or for me to help out in the shop but said I was too busy. I never got to say goodbye and now I'll never get the chance. Your gone and are never coming back. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me." His throat burned and his eyes stung. A painful throbbing was pounding in his head and when he tried to stand he felt dizziness wash over him.

"Whoa easy there buddy." Next thing he knew he was being held up by Joey. The blonde's eyes were full of concern.

"Sorry…" He replied hoarsely. Joey lead him back downstairs and over to the couch. Yugi sunk into it closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. "What time is it?" The words hurt his sore throat.

"Around 2:40." Joey answered. "Do you want some water or something?" Yugi nodded. As Joey went to retrieve the water Yugi glanced up stairs.

/Yami?/ He received no response. Joey came back with a bottle of water and Yugi took a few painful sips. Joey sat down in one of the recliners. "Have you seen Yami yet?" Yugi asked, hoping that he had come down at some point but Joey just shook his head.

"Nope, I knocked on his door but all I heard was some music and the door is locked. Then I went to check on you and I found you about to pass out." Yugi sighed and leaned back into the couch. He knew that Yami only played music and locked his door when he was really upset. He wished he could disappear into the couch. This was all too much for him! His grandfather was gone and now what? His parents were gone and his only family he had had been his grandpa. He was only 16; he wasn't old enough to legally live on his own. Yugi just covered his face with his hands and let out a sigh of despair.

"Yugi, I, um, know this is hard and I want you to know I'm here for you and I'll try to help any way I can." Yugi nodded, his face still covered by his hands.

"Thanks Joey, I just- I don't know what to do. How do I just go on with my life with my grandpa gone?" He asked but before Joey could answer the door flew open and Téa, Tristan, and Ryou came rushing into the living room. Téa grabbed Yugi in a tight but gentle hug.

"Yugi I'm so sorry. I tried to get here sooner but I couldn't get out of class." She hugged him tighter and he felt a new wave of tears hit him. Every time someone said sorry it just reminded him that his grandpa wasn't alive anymore. "I'm so sorry; I'm here as long as you need me. We'll all help you through this." She said quietly rubbing his back. They pulled apart and he gave Tea a weak smile. Tristan came up to him and gave him a half hug.

"I remember when my grandma died, it was hard but she wouldn't have wanted me to be sad all the time and I'm sure that your grandpa didn't want you to be either." Yugi just nodded, wiping his face with his sleeve. Ryou said a quiet 'I'm sorry' before sitting in the other recliner. "Hey, where's the pharaoh?" Tristan asked looking around.

"He's in his room and won't come out." Joey answered. There was a long silence between them. No one spoke, worried that they'd say the wrong thing.

"I don't know if he had a will or anything. I don't know how this is going to work now." Yugi broke the silence. Everyone looked at each other uneasily.

"Are you sure Yugi? He might have had it in his room." Téa spoke helpfully. The thought of going back into that room with his grandfather's body lying lifelessly in the bed. Seeing his doubt Ryou spoke up hesitantly.

"We could help you look if you don't want to do it alone." He suggested quietly. Yugi looked at his friends gratefully. Then he realized a problem: Yami was still locking himself in his room. He needed the former pharaoh's help through all this. Yugi stood and started towards the stairs. His friends started to follow but he held up his hand.

"I'm just going to try and get Yami to open his door." They sat back down and watched as he went up the stairs. He stopped outside Yami's door, carefully not looking into grandpa's room. He knocked on the door and received no answer. He was playing a loud Rock song and most likely didn't even hear him knock. He tried another route.

/Yami? Please open the door Yami/

Nothing.

/Yami please, I need your help! I have to call the funeral home and get grandpa's will and I can't do it all alone/ He heard the music dull down and then the click of the lock. Yami opened the door and stepped aside to let Yugi in. He stepped inside his dark's room. Yami's room was almost the same as Yugi's but it was much darker. The walls had been painted a crimson red and his bed was covered in a thick black comforter. There was a dark wood desk in the corner, covered in clothes and duel monster cards. Yami cleared his throat and gave his light an apologetic smile.

"Sorry aibou I didn't hear you with the music on. I'll try to help as much as I can." Yami told him, his face gave away nothing. Yugi hated how Yami always hid his emotions but at the moment he was just happy that he had Yami's help. They walked down the stairs and as soon as Téa saw Yami she gave him a tight hug like she'd done with Yugi. Yami gave her a slight hug back.

"I'm really sorry Yami." She said. Yami pulled away from her and stood beside the couch where Yugi was sitting. "Um, while you were up there I decided to call the funeral home. I hope that's ok." Téa said quickly. Yugi smiled showing it was fine. He was actually grateful that he hadn't had to do it.

"Thanks Téa." There was a long pause before anyone said anything else.

"Hey Ryou! What are you still doing here? Who died?" Everyone turned to see a familiar tomb robber with snow white hair and annoyed brown eyes, Bakura.

"What are you doing here and how do you know someone died!" Tristan yelled accusingly. Bakura rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I'm here to take Ryou home before he starts spouting out friendship speeches and there's a hearse sitting outside." He said, his irritation growing by the second. He watched as the pharaoh's hikari quickly stood up and the friendship girl **(****Téa****) **followed him. He was surprised when the pharaoh himself didn't say anything to him. The former ruler was looking at the ground with a blank look on his face. "Yo pharaoh! What's your problem?" Yami paid no attention and merely shifted his gaze over to Tristan and Joey's conversation. Bakura snorted in annoyance but felt a tiny bit hurt. Then he shook his head in anger, grabbed Ryou and dragged him out of the house and shop. They past Yugi and Téa, who were talking to a few people from the funeral home.

"Bye guys! Sorry Yugi I'll help out again tomorrow!" Ryou called as he was dragged down the street. Bakura finally let go of his hikari and stalked ahead. _What the hell is wrong with the pharaoh? Who died that would make him so depressed? I didn't even accuse me of something when I walked in. _

"Not that I care!" he yelled throwing his hands up. Ryou gave him a weird look but shrugged and walked ahead. "Stupid pharaoh, I'll figure out what the hell going on." He grumbled angrily.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day the sky was dark and rain poured down into the streets of Domino. Yami sat in his room staring at the blood red walls, Linkin Park playing softly. It was almost noon and he still had yet to leave his room. Yesterday Mr. Motou had been taken to the funeral home. Yami had stayed with Yugi looking through old pictures and letting him cry for most of the night. Yami, himself hadn't cried. He knew he had to be strong for his light, he couldn't break down even though he'd felt as if part of him was gone. Mr. Motou had accepted him and taken Yami in after he'd received his own body. The cheerful old man was like a grandfather to Yami almost as much as he was to Yugi. Suddenly Yami became aware that tears were falling down his face, sinking into his pillow.

"Stop crying, you have to be strong. Don't be so weak." He told himself wiping his face and standing up. He took a deep breath to regain his composure. He couldn't think about grandpa, he had to blank his mind and move without thinking. Yami closed off the mind-link so Yugi couldn't sense his emotions. He walked down the stairs to see Yugi sitting in the kitchen his head buried in his arms. Today was Saturday so Yugi didn't have to go to school; he doubted he had enough energy to go anyway.

Yugi sniffed as he remembered all the times grandpa had cooked in the kitchen. He loved to experiment and try new foods. Yugi laughed sadly as he remembered when his grandpa had asked Yami to help him in the kitchen. In the end they had to get another stove and microwave and his dark was from then on banished from ever cooking again. "Aibou?" Yugi jumped slightly and turned to see Yami standing in the doorway, worry and concern etched onto his face. Yugi smiled just a little bit.

"Oh hey Yami, I was just thinking about…you know memories." Yugi sighed. Yami walked over and sat next to him. Yugi put his head in his hand and let out a shaky breath. "I don't know how to handle this. I can't run the shop! I'm only 16! What about college and the rest of high school? How are we going to pay the bills and keep the store stocked? Why did he have to leave? Why did he die Yami?" Yami pulled the smaller boy into a hug and rubbed his back. Quiet choked cries racked through Yugi's body. Everything was falling apart, how could he go on with his life without his grandpa? All his family was gone.

"I don't know why he had to go now but it was his time to leave this life. We'll figure out how to keep the shop and pay for everything. Your grandpa would want you to be happy and not to live your life feeling sad." Yugi sniffed and pulled away. "Maybe he left something in his will about what we should do." Yami suggested hopefully. Yugi smiled and nodded. He gave Yami a tight hug.

"Thanks Yami, I know he'd want me to be happy. He probably did leave something in his will." On cue the door bell rang and Yugi quickly got up to answer it. Yami slumped against the table. He was glad his words had helped Yugi but they didn't help himself. His usually closely controlled emotions were chaos. The former Egyptian ruler didn't know how to feel. Should he be crying or pretend to be happy like Mr. Motou would have liked? Lately he had settled for just ignoring all of them and helping Yugi. He heard the sounds of Joey, Téa, Tristan and Ryou talking in the living room. Yami was grateful he'd developed an emotionless poker-face through his many duels. Putting on the mask that covered his inner turmoil, he walked into the living room. Téa immediately ran over and gave him a hug. Yami shifted uncomfortably but gave her a loose side-hug back.

"By the way Yugi, I was thinking and isn't Yami considered over 18?" Téa asked. Everyone turned to look at her then Yami. Yugi cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah I suppose so, why?" Joey and Tristan looked equally puzzled but Ryou nodded thoughtfully.

"I see what she means." Everyone looked at the British boy. "Yugi can't take care of the shop alone, being that he's still a minor but Yami is legally an adult. He could be Yugi's legal guardian until Yugi turns 18." Everyone looked to be deep in thought considering the idea. Finally Joey nodded, grinning.

"I get it! Nice one Ryou!" He patted the albino on the back roughly, nearly knocking him down. Ryou smiled sheepishly. Finally Yugi looked up and smiled.

"That could work! So I'll call someone later to get that settled I guess. Should we look for his will now?" His voice was quieter. The thought of going into his grandpa's room, cold and empty made his heart ache. The mood dulled down slightly but Tristan put on a smile and slung his arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"Don't worry Yugi, we'll help you look and when you feel like you want to take a break we can." Yugi smiled at his friend and headed up stairs. Ryou looked back at Yami, who was leaning against the wall staring out the rain splattered window. Ryou could see that the pharaoh was closing off his emotions. Bakura often did the same thing when he was upset. Ryou cleared his throat making Yami snap out of his trance.

"Um, Bakura said he might come over later so if you want you could wait to let him in." When Yami didn't say anything Ryou continued, "If you'd rather not go into that room." Yami nodded, relaxing slightly.

"Thank you Ryou, I'd rather not go in there…at the moment." Ryou smiled kindly and walked up the stairs. Yami let out a loud sigh and fell onto the couch. With everyone upstairs he put down his mask and let his memories out of where he kept them locked away. He remembered all too clearly when he found grandpa's body laying in the bed, cold and lifeless. After Yugi had left for school Mr. Motou had left to his room saying he wasn't feeling well. Later Yami had become worried when he hadn't come back out after several hours. He shuddered, the room had been the same but it was cold and the feeling of death overwhelmed the usual welcoming feel of grandpa's room. Yami had approached the bed and tried to wake him up but he never did.

"Oi pharaoh! What's the matter with you?" Yami jumped up at the unexpected voice. He turned to see Bakura standing a couple feet in front of him with his arms crossed. The thief was staring at him with annoyance and something else Yami couldn't place. Concern maybe. _No he doesn't care about me, he wants me dead. _Yami thought shaking his head.

"Nothing thief." He muttered turning his head away. Suddenly Bakura was right in front of him. The tomb robber grabbed Yami's chin firmly but not enough to hurt him. He turned the pharaoh's face so that he had to look at him. Yami's crimson red eyes were wide with surprise. "What-"

"Why are you crying?" Bakura asked interrupting his question. Yami pulled away and wiped his face. _I can't believe I cried in front of Bakura. I must look pathetic right now._ He gathered what dignity he could and turned away.

"I wasn't crying." He said sniffing. Bakura raised an eyebrow. In truth Bakura hated seeing the former pharaoh look so upset. Bakura walked over to the couch and sat down. Yami watched him, with dull eyes. "Ryou is upstairs if you are looking for him." Bakura shook his head and leaned back into the couch.

"I didn't come here to see Ryou; I came here to see what has the great pharaoh so depressed." Yami looked at him in shock. _He came here for me? _He put his pride aside and sunk into the couch next to the tomb robber. "So, what's going on anyway? I asked my stupid light but he wouldn't tell me anything."

"Yugi's grandfather died." Yami stated bluntly. Bakura's brown eyes softened just a little. "And I was the one who found him." Bakura sighed; he remembered when he had found his mother dead after she caught a bad cough in ancient Egypt. Doing something that surprised both him and Yami; he put his arm around the shorter dark and pulled him into a hug. Yami was tense with astonishment. He never thought that the cold thief that wanted him dead would care about him enough to hug him.

"When something like this happens you need to let out your emotions. If you just sit there brooding and wallowing in your own sadness it just makes it worse." Bakura said in a soft voice. Finally Yami couldn't take it, he let his emotions go. He let out the tears and sorrow that he had been kept pent up. He cried into Bakura's chest, not caring that his greatest enemy was seeing him so weak. Bakura held him tightly letting him cry out all the frustration and grief he had been trying so hard to hide.

"I don't know how I'm going to do all the things Yugi wants me to do. He wants me to run the shop and pay for the bills. I can't be upset because I have to always be strong. Everyone lets Yugi be upset but I can't be. I can't be weak." Yami spoke hoarsely. His throat burned from crying so hard and a headache pounded behind his eyes. Bakura nodded resting his head on top of Yami's.

"Showing emotion doesn't make you weak it makes you human, even if we are technically ancient spirits. Besides aren't your friends going to help you?" After thinking about what he just said he grimaced in disgust. "I'm turning into that cheerleader friendship girl. Soon I'll be yelling about the heart of the cards and destiny." He heard a snort from Yami and smiled.

"And hell will freeze over." Yami joked quietly pulling out of the hug. He had a small smile on his face and his eyes had regained some of their light and determination. Bakura chuckled and was about to stand up but Yami grabbed his wrist. He looked over at him expectantly. "Um, thanks Bakura for helping me." He said. Bakura smirked and wiped some of the remaining tears from Yami's face. He leaned close to Yami's face and Yami's eyes went as wide as Yugi's as Bakura's lips pressed against his own. Yami didn't react for a moment before he melted into the kiss. Yami opened his mouth to say something but Bakura took that opportunity to let his tongue taste every corner of Yami's mouth. Electricity shot through Yami as Bakura pulled away he fell against the couch and took a deep breath.

"Feeling a little better now?" Bakura asked softly. Yami nodded dumbly and Bakura laughed. Just then the sound of footsteps descending down the stairs caught their attention. Yugi, Téa, Joey, Tristan and Ryou came down the stairs. Joey and Tristan pointed at Bakura accusingly.

"Bakura! What are you doing here?" They yelled in unison. Bakura rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I came to help of course." He said with an evil smirk. Joey and Tristan stepped back and Ryou raised an eyebrow at Yami and Bakura. _What exactly were they doing down here? _He wondered. Yugi coughed and gained everyone's attention.

"Well we found grandpa's will. It says that he wants to be cremated and spread over the sands in Egypt." Everyone shared a glance, and then turned back to Yugi. "It also says that he leaves the shop and all his games to Yami and me. He left some of his archeologist things to Professor Hawkins." Yugi said quietly, tears brimming his eyes. Téa gave him a hug.

"Tomorrow you can go to the funeral home and sign any papers." She said. Yugi sighed and nodded sadly. Suddenly everyone looked over at Yami and Bakura. Joey looked at Bakura suspiciously.

"What were you doing down here with the pharaoh? You better not be trying to kill him are you?" The blonde yelled angrily. Bakura snorted and looked down at Yami, who was still sitting on the couch. Yami blushed slightly and looked away.

"We were just spending some quality time together, putting the past of stealing and trying to kill each other behind us." Bakura answered giving them an eerie smile. Joey gulped and Tristan stepped behind Yugi and Téa. The thief laughed at their reactions and stalked over to Ryou. "Come on, time to go." He turned back and smirked at Yami before walking out into the game shop and out the door. Ryou looked back and forth between Yami and Bakura.

"Um, well see you guys tomorrow then." He called and ran after his dark. There was a long pause before Joey stretched and yawned.

"Sorry Yugi but I really got to get going. My dad would get mad if I missed curfew again." Joey rubbed his neck sheepishly and Tristan nodded.

"Sorry, same for me. I have to take care of my cousin that's in town tonight." They waved goodbye and walked out of the store. Téa gave Yugi yet another hug and said she had to go as well, and then she walked over to Yami and did the same.

"I'm happy you're feeling a little better after Bakura's _quality time_ with you." She whispered. At Yami's startled expression she just smiled. "It's written all over your face." She waved goodbye and left them alone. Yugi glanced over at Yami with a curious look.

"So you and Bakura were-"

"Nothing, just talking. I think I'll go to my room for a little bit." He said evenly, giving nothing away. He was half way up the stairs before he heard Yugi mumble:

"So, opposites _do_ attract…" Yami's face turned red and he hurried up the stairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Yami and Yugi had gone to the funeral home and got everything signed to get grandpa cremated. It also turned out Mr. Motou had a life insurance of about $10,000. They had gone to court and Yami had become Yugi's legal guardian. Yami had taken full time at the Game Shop and Yugi slowly got back to school and life. Going into the game shop was still painful for both of them but their pain was lessening. Life would never be the same as it was before but they knew that grandpa wanted them to be happy so they worked hard to do what he would have wanted. Grandpa's ashes had been put in a gold box with Egyptian designs on it. They planned the trip to Egypt in June after school got out.

Yami now had a full time job running the Kame Game Shop. It was Wednesday and business was slow. No one came in the store during school except a couple of business men looking for rare duel monster cards. Yami stood at the counter watching the spring rain hit the window. _I wonder if there's anything to do in this place. No one comes in now; maybe I can just close the store and reopen it after 2:30 when everyone gets out of school. _He lazily walked over to the door and was about to flip the open sign over and lock the door when it flew open. Yami stumbled back and glared at whoever had opened the door. But his glare faded when he saw a soaking wet Bakura step into the store. "What's the matter, not happy to see me?" Bakura asked smirking. Yami snorted and walked behind Bakura to lock the door. The thief grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. "Well? After all the work I did to get over here?"

"Poor Bakura had to walk through the rain 'cause he's too stubborn to use an umbrella." Yami teased, looking up at him. Bakura frowned and looked around the empty store.

"Sorry to interrupt all the business you get here." He laughed. Yami pouted and turned around so he was facing Bakura.

"At least we're all alone now." Yami said smiling. Bakura leaned down and kissed the pharaoh deeply. They both dissolved into the kiss; finally they pulled apart only because of the lack of oxygen. Yami smiled and flipped the open sign over. "Come on, we only have 25 minutes before school gets out." Yami walked out of the store but looked back at Bakura with a warm smile. Bakura smiled back, he was happy that Yami was finally back to his old self. He never expected for the death of a loved one to reveal the love between them but he wasn't complaining.

FIN

**Thank you for reading. I reached my goal of 10 pages. Hope you liked it. Feel free to review please!**

**This story was in loving memory of my grandma Maria. **


End file.
